Jungle Fever
by brittana11
Summary: Santana wakes up on a beach on some island far away from home. She doesn't know where she is or how she's going to survive. Luckily for her she's not the only one on the island. Can she find her way back home or will the island prove to be a better home? Brittana
1. Shipwrecked

**Hello all, this is a piece I've been working on in between other pieces for a while. It's inspired by Tarzan and Jane. The pace of this piece is fast. I promise that I'll update Stars in the next two days. I hope you all enjoy this new piece.**

**Jungle Fever**

Santana splutters as her eyes slowly open. If she's dead then why does she feel like she's breathing and eating sand. Slowly sitting up she winces as her head is throbbing. If her head is hurting this bad then she must not be dead. Looking around she sees no sighs of the ship or any one that was on it.

"Where the fuck am I? Did anyone survive?" Santana asks aloud not expecting any answer.

She had been on a cargo ship that belonged to her father heading from Asia back to Spain. A huge storm crushed them into some rocks or something at night who knows how many days ago. She hopes someone else survived, but there was only eight other people on the ship and she doubts if anyone else survived. Her only hope is that she didn't land on some uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere.

While Santana slowly gets up a little dizzy to start looking around a blonde woman hiding in a tree watches the woman on the beach. She's hasn't seen anyone who looks like her in years and is highly intrigued. Scrunching her nose she stares intently at the woman stumbling on the beach. There's something so interesting about the woman that as the woman makes her way down the beach the blonde woman Brittany follows staying hidden in the brush.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" Santana shouts as she walks.

Santana can feel someone's watching her, but every time she looks around to try and see what is following her she can't see anything. It's getting dark and she knows that she has to find somewhere to stay the night. Looking into the brush and jungle she decides to stay on the beach. It just seems safer.

She sits down on the beach staring out at the ocean. There's absolutely nothing in sight. She wishes now that she had listened to her mom and not insisted on going to Asia to see where silk was made. If she had she'd be sitting at home in their huge villa being fawned over by her many suitors. But no now she's stranded on this island with no way off and no idea of how to survive. She's never had to do anything herself. She's going to fucking die on this island.

Lying down on the sand she stares up at the darkening sky. Tomorrow she's going to have to go in the jungle to find food and fresh water. She's determined to try and survive for as long as possible. Maybe if she's lucky she'll survive long enough for a ship to find her. Deciding this she closes her eyes exhausted and sore she's ready for sleep even though it's still light.

Brittany frowns as the other woman lays down on the beach. That's not a safe place to sleep. For some reason she has a need to protect this poor woman. It's been years since her mother died. He mom taught her to help those who need her help. She's about to step out of her hiding place when the woman moves scaring her farther into the brush.

This woman is just so intriguing that she doesn't want to leave. The jungle is dangerous at the best of time, but deadly at night. For some reason she wants to protect this woman. Sighing she's about to leave again when she sees a flash of orange dart out of the jungle towards the woman. Running out towards the woman she manages to grab Lord Tubbington her best friend who wraps his long arms around her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana wakes up as the sun rises. She's never been a morning person, but even she has to admit that it's beautiful to see the sunrise. It scares her that she doesn't know how she's going to survive here. Her stomach is growling and she knows she needs to find drinkable water soon. Getting up she looks around, but doesn't see anything edible or a stream of water.

"Well fuck," Santana mumbles.

She doesn't want to go into the jungle, but it seems like she may have to if she wants to survive. Looking out at the sea she sees nothing and turns to the jungle. She doesn't want to miss a boat going by.

Walking slowly towards the jungle she glances around for any danger or a weapon. She's not sure what she'll run into, but isn't looking forwards to finding out. At the edge of the brush she stops and looks once more out to the sea. Sighing she turns back to the jungle and walks forward.

Not even a hundred feet into the jungle she feels something watching her again. Looking around she doesn't see anyone though she's aware that that doesn't mean something isn't watching her.

Brittany can't help, but smile as she watches the beautiful woman slowly walk through the jungle. She's sure she's never seen another woman before, but she knows what she is and it confuses her. She wants to know why she knows this thing in front of her is a woman. She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't see the danger coming.

Santana freezes mid step as a tiger. An actual live, huge tiger steps out in front of her about fifty yards away. It's staring her down. She has no idea what to do and when it starts moving towards her she screams.

Brittany breaks out of her thoughts when she hears the woman scream. Jumping out of the tree she was hiding in she looks around for the reason the woman screamed. Upon laying eyes on the tiger approaching the woman she runs full force towards them. Disregarding her own safety she lunges at the tiger. She tackles the tiger to the side.

She hears a gasp from behind her, but she's too pre-occupied with the tiger. To say Santana's shocked is an understatement. There right in front of her is another human. There are humans on this island. She watches intently terrified that her savior will be killed by the tiger.

The tiger tries to bite Brittany's leg, but she manages to avoid his mouth and claws. She gets on the tiger's back wrapping her arms around its neck. They're both thrashing around trying to gain an advantage. Looking over at the other woman she frowns wondering why she hasn't run away. She can only hold off this tiger for so long.

"Run!" Brittany shouts tightening her grip around the tiger's neck.

Santana stares at the woman shocked. She's in utter shock. Here in front of her is a wild woman who is wrestling a tiger for her to save her. She can't move. She's in awe as the woman who's a blonde bombshell by the way manages to put the tiger to sleep. As the blonde woman gets off the tiger Santana starts to feel weird and everything goes black for her.

Brittany rushes forward and catches the other woman before she hits the ground. Tilting her head to the side she looks down at the woman in her arms she's not sure what she should do. Maybe she should bring her back to her care. Lord Tubbington would sure like to see this woman.

"Don't worry I won't hurt." Brittany whispers readjusting the woman in her arms.

She carries the woman the long trek to her cave up in the hill side. The climb is difficult as she needs both hands to hold the woman and yet needs one to keep ahold on the climb up. Somehow she manages to get them both in the cave without any injuries. Setting the woman on the bed she stares down at her waiting for her to wake up. After about twenty minutes she gets bored and grabs her favorite book to read.

Halfway through the book she feels the bed shift. Putting the book down she looks over at the woman who is moving slightly. She smiles as she sees the woman's eyes open.

Santana opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is the gorgeous blonde wild woman staring down at her.

"Holy shit," Santana gasps jumping backwards.

It's then that she notices that she's no longer outside, but in a cave. It's surprisingly nice though. There's a huge fire in the middle of the cave and torches along the walls. She's obviously laying in a bed of some kind and behind the blonde is a crude bookcase filled with books. She doesn't get to look around anymore as the blonde gets right up in her face.

"You okay?" Brittany asks tilting her head.

"Holy fuck you can speak." Santana gasps completely shocked.

Brittany smiles and nods.

"Um…." Santana stumbles still in shock.

"I won't hurt, you need help I help." Brittany proudly says smiling.

Santana frowns at the broken way the blonde talks. She guesses that it's been a long time since she saw another human especially by the way the blonde is looking at her.

"I'm Santana, who are you?" Santana asks.

"Brittany," Brittany happily says pointing to herself. "Lord Tubbington," she says pointing to the small orangutan.

"Oh," is all Santana can muster looking at the ape.

Brittany is staring at Santana smiling as the other woman looks around some more. She wants to ask her all these questions that keep popping up in her head, but she holds off not wanting to overwhelm her guest. She has so many things she wants to ask and know about the other woman. Something about this woman makes her want to protect her. When the other woman looks at her she gets these tingly things in her belly.

Santana deciding that the cave looks very homey and nice especially for being in the middle of nowhere really takes in Brittany. Surprisingly even after living here for who knows how long she's by far one of the most beautiful woman she's even seen. Her eyes are simply amazing a deep blue that she swears can see into her soul. Her long blonde hair flows around her creating a halo like appearance and don't get her started on those kissable lips that keeps turning into a cute pout. She's always been attracted to women, but has never acted on it as her father would kill her.

"How did you learn to speak English?" Santana asks finally finishing her checking out of her new surroundings.

"My books, I know some." Brittany says smiling.

Santana nods thinking that she probably doesn't remember whoever raised her when she was little and started teaching her how to talk. Though it does make her wonder what happened to them especially if they helped create this place.

"Is there anyone else here? Are we on an island?" Santana asks curious about everything now that she's over her shock.

"Lord Tubbington and others." Brittany says. "Water around no dry." she continues smiling.

"There's no one that looks like us?" Santana asks feeling that she may have to explain a lot when talking to the beautiful blonde.

"No," Brittany says tilting her head to the side.

Santana can't help, but smile at how cute the blonde is. She's starting to think that being stuck here with her really won't be too bad. Hey at least she has company. And that company happens to be really hot.

Brittany's really happy that the woman, Santana such a beautiful name, is awake now. She's really enjoying looking into though big brown eyes and staring at her huge breasts. Since she's only wearing an animal skin small top and a barely cover her sex animal skin bottom. She doesn't get why she's so covered literally from her neck down. So thinking Santana will be uncomfortable in her current clothes she pulls out a spear pair of hers and offers them to Santana.

"Here," Brittany says.

"Britt what are these?" Santana asks frowning missing the look of adoration at the nick name.

"For you cover up." Brittany says pushing them into her arms.

"Britt, I already have clothes on." Santana softly says not wanting to upset Brittany.

"Comfortable," Brittany manages to sound out.

Santana debates looking down at herself. She's still laying in Brittany's bed or what she assumes is Brittany's bed and she has to admit that her clothes are not that comfortable.

"Okay, but you turn around." Santana says not wanting the blonde to see her naked.

Brittany frowns not understanding why, she often takes off her coverings in front of Lord Tubbington and others. Though she does turn around to honor Santana's wish. She doesn't want her guest to feel uncomfortable.

Santana keeps an eye on Brittany as she pulls off her dress and undergarments. It's not that she doesn't trust the blonde, but she gets the feeling that she doesn't know a lot about personal space and privacy.

"All done, you can turn back around." Santana softly says adjusting her top so her breasts won't fall out.

Turning around Brittany's eyes bug out at the sight of her guest's body. She feels a wetness between her legs that she's never felt before. She wants to mate with Santana so bad, but she's not sure if they can or if Santana would even want her. She smiles when she feels Santana grab her hand and pull her down to sit next to her on the bed.

"I need to thank you for saving me from the tiger." Santana softly says smiling shyly at the blonde.

"You stay here, I protect you." Brittany says happy to be able to help her.

"Thank you Brittany." Santana softly says.

"You hungry?" Brittany says not sure what to do with her guest.

"Yeah I haven't eaten in a few days." Santana softly says glad that she's finally going to get to eat.

"Here, good." Brittany says handing her half of some kind of fruit.

Santana's not sure about eating it, but the hopeful look on Brittany's face and the fact that she's starving makes her take a scoop out some of the stuff and takes a bite.

"Wow this is good." Santana says scarfing down the rest of it.

Brittany smiles glad that Santana likes it. She guesses that she should go find something for them to eat tonight, but she doesn't want to leave Santana. Though she doesn't think she'll want to go into the jungle again so soon.

"I go get food." Brittany says.

"Can I come?" Santana asks hoping to see her new surroundings.

"You want?" Brittany asks a little surprised she's asking to come.

"Yeah, I think I'll be safe with you." Santana says smiling at the blonde.

"I protect." Brittany says puffing her chest out.

"I know you will Britt." Santana says wrapping her arm through Brittany's and leans into her.

Brittany feels tings in her belly having Santana lean into her. For the first time in her life she feels like she has someone to look after. She lives the idea of having someone to take care of.

"Come, hold tight me." Brittany says walking out to the cave entrance.

"I don't-" Santana stops when she sees the sheer drop from the cave and wraps her arms tightly around Brittany's waist.

"It okay I help." Brittany softly says.

"I'm terrified of heights." Santana says holding onto Brittany tight.

Brittany pushes Santana against the wall and gets behind her pushing her into the wall. Santana has her arms securely wrapped around Brittany's waist, her head tucked into the blonde's chest praying. Brittany slowly moves them down the steep, narrow path careful to always keep Santana tucked into her Santana for her part doesn't look up at all she has her eyes slammed shut.

"We down," Brittany says trying to detach Santana from her.

"Can you just hold me for a second?" Santana asks shaking slightly.

"You okay?" Brittany asks pulling back slightly to look at her guest.

"Yeah, that was…thanks for helping Britt." Santana says deciding mid-sentence to not explain why she's scared of heights.

Brittany smiles looking very proud of herself as she leads Santana into the jungle. The first thing she does is head for her bathing pool figuring her guest will want to get clean.

"Jump, dirt." Brittany says smiling as they arrive at the pool. "Bathe,"

"This is where you bathe?" Santana asks hoping there's no snakes or anything in the water.

"Yes, you want get clean?" Brittany asks.

"That would be nice. You join me." Santana says tugging on Brittany's arm.

"Okay," Brittany says stripping out of her clothes.

Santana tries not to stare at the blonde's perky breasts and amazing body, but is failing miserably. She kind of hopes that the blonde has the same kind of feelings for her, but she's nervous as hell to act on her growing feelings for the blonde. She's barely known her a day and yet she feels like she's known her her whole life. If there's one thing she knows it's that the blonde will protect her and she's never had that in her life before without expecting something in return.

"Are there snakes?" Santana asks causing Brittany to look at her.

Brittany's breath catches when she sees Santana's naked body. She gets the tingly things in her belly again as she tries to not stare at Santana's breasts which are much larger than hers. She feels a wet liquid between her legs for the second time today when looking at the other woman. She wants to know what's happening to her, but is too embarrassed to ask Santana.

"Well are there snakes?" Santana asks again blushing slightly as Brittany stares at her naked body.

"Not now I think." Brittany says jumping into the deep pool.

She motions for Santana to come in.

"You better protect me from any snakes." Santana says jumping in.

"Always," Brittany says smiling.

"Good…..shit something touched my leg." Santana shrieks leaping into Brittany wrapping her arms and legs around her.

"It okay," Brittany whispers keeping her arms under Santana's butt to help hold her up.

"Thanks Britt," Santana whispers still wrapped tightly around the blonde.

After that they let go of each other and wash themselves. Santana's super glad to be clean even if she doesn't has any soap.

"Done?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, thanks Britt for this I really needed to be clean." Santana says smiling over at the blonde.

Brittany pulls herself out and turns around to help Santana out. Santana smiles as the blonde lifts her up out of the pool. They both quickly get dressed stealing glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking.

"Fruit first, mean second." Brittany says hoping Santana will want to come with her.

"Lead the way Britt." Santana says wondering what the meat is, but not wanting to ask.

"Like Britt, I call you San?" Brittany asks.

"Sure Britt you can call me San." Santana says taking Brittany's hand in hers.

For some reason holding Brittany's hand feels like the most right thing she's ever done. Looking at the blonde she can't help, but feel the urge to kiss the blonde though she doesn't act on these urges.

"San fruit," Brittany says pointing at some trees that have some kind of fruit on them.

"We pick fruit from here?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods her head handing Santana a basket that she picked up from her store area in a tree trunk.

"This is actually fun." Santana says as they pick fruit.

"You eat," Brittany says handing Santana a cracked open piece of fruit.

"Thanks Britt, you're the best." Santana says sitting down to eat the fruit.

"You great too." Brittany says putting the basket of fruit on her head.

"Now to the meat?" Santana asks getting up.

"Meat," Brittany says smiling.

Brittany holds her hand out for Santana to take which she does.

"Might not like San." Brittany warns her as she's not a fan of it, but she wants to survive so she gets meat.

"Why?" Santana asks wanting to know exactly what she's walking into.

"Capture birds, squirrel, rabbit, maybe pig and kill. No fish now when cold." Brittany explains.

"Is it hard to kill them?" Santana softly says.

"Yes, I kill few like fruit more." Brittany softly says.

"I'm sure you're only doing what you have to survive." Santana softly says.

Brittany has a huge smile the whole walk over to the traps after that.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana falls on the bed so happy to be in the cave after the long climb up. Since Brittany was carrying the food she couldn't shield Santana from seeing the edge. The only reason she even made it up here was that Brittany blocked her way back down. The traps had two birds in them which Brittany is currently cooking.

"Britt can I ask you some questions?" Santana asks looking over at the blonde hovering over the fire.

She's very curious to know more about her blonde savor.

"Yes, San." Brittany says smiling as she says San.

"Do you remember your parents at all?" Santana asks thinking she must have had help when she was younger.

Brittany shakes her head pouting as she looks at the ground.

"Lord Tubbington mom, my mom." Brittany adds smiling up at her.

Lord Tubbington when he hears his name he walks over and wraps his long arms around her before staring at Santana.

"Hug you," Brittany says smiling at Santana.

Santana guesses that the ape's mom must have either found Brittany or she found the ape and said ape must have helped take care of her. She's not sure if she wants the ape hugging her, but the look of hope on Brittany's face makes her hold out her arms for the hug. Lord Tubbington jumps into her arms. She pats the ape's back.

"Thanks LT," Santana says letting go of the ape.

"LT?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah LT short for Lord Tubbington." Santana explains.

"He likes it," Brittany says leaning into Santana.

"Brett, do boats go by often?" Santana asks leaning her head against Brittany's.

"Don't know," Brittany says looking confused. "Stay jungle no beach." she softly says.

"That's fine Britt, I really like how much you've been taking care of me and I wish I could do something for you." Santana says deciding she'll take a break from asking questions.

"Friend, Britt friend and help." Brittany says rearranging them so she's holding the smaller Santana.

"That's right Britt I'm your friend and I'll help you out around here." Santana softly says.

"Read?" Brittany asks holding a book in front of Santana's face.

"Sure Britt," Santana says taking the book.

Brittany smiles as she gets comfortable, patting the spot next to her for Lord Tubbington. Santana starts reading Treasure Island aloud much to both of their happiness.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt," Santana gasps splashing Brittany back.

"Do you want to go to the west side of the island today?" Brittany asks wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

She loves to have Santana near her especially a naked Santana. She's still not sure what it all means, but she really likes it and hopes it continues. Maybe she'll ask Santana about it.

It's been three months since she saved Santana from the tiger and things are going extremely well for them. Brittany's teaching Santana how to survive on her own (not that she ever will be with Brittany here) and Santana is teaching Brittany how to read and speak better. They've also gotten to know each other better. At this point neither of them can imagine their lives without the other.

"Can we go to the beach instead I want to get my tan on." Santana asks.

"Sure San," Brittany softly says.

"Thanks Britt, I know you're not a fan of the beach. This means a lot to me." Santana says pecking Brittany on the lips before realizing what she has done. "B, I'm sorry." she quickly says before getting out of the pool and running away.

Brittany stands there in the pool in complete shock. Her brain fried just about every circuit with that kiss. Santana actually kissed her. Her first ever kiss. She still can feel Santana's lips on hers and has tingly feelings in her belly. Shaking her head she climbs out of the pool and takes off after Santana.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Santana says to herself slapping her head. "She's going to hate me now.

Santana's so pissed at herself. She's just ruined the best thing to ever happen to her. Brittany will never want to see her again.

"So fucking stupid." Santana yells sitting down.

She doesn't notice the snake coming up behind her. Luckily for her Brittany who is behind her grabs a tick and bats the snake away causing Santana to turn around.

"I think I should band you from walking around the jungle alone as every time you do something tries to kill or hurt you." Brittany says sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Britt I don't know what came over me." Santana quietly says.

"Don't be, I liked it. Whenever I hold you, help you or even you look at me I get these tingles in my belly. I've waited to ask you about them for a while, but I didn't want you to be upset at me." Brittany says hoping that Santana will explain what it all means.

"You liked kissing me?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I always want to be around you." Brittany says leaving out the part where she's been getting the feeling of wanting to mate with Santana though she knows it's not possible.

Santana looks at Brittany in shock of what she's having. The blonde loves her back. They love each other. She never dreamed that this would happen, that Brittany would also have feelings for her.

"Britt what you're describing is love." Santana softly says smiling lovingly at her. "We're in love with each other."

"Like in the stories?" Brittany asks looking up at Santana.

"Yeah Britt like in the stories." Santana says knowing she's going to have to go slow with the blonde. "We can go as slow as you want in our relationship and if you have any questions you can ask me."

"Can we mate? I didn't know two females could mate, but you know more about people than I do." Brittany rambles slightly embarrassed.

"Um….kind of, but we….um can't have…..um babies…..without a male." Santana stutters her face turning beat red.

"Cool so you're my mate now." Brittany happily says wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

"Your mate," Santana says snuggling back into the blonde.

She feels safer than she's ever felt being in the blonde's arms. This is where she wants to spend the rest of her life with this woman who loves her more than anything.

"Let's go back to the cave and you can teach me about kissing." Brittany happily says getting up before helping Santana up.

Santana just chuckles as she's literally swiped off her feet. Squealing she wraps her arms tightly around Brittany's neck.

"Britt put me down." Santana gasps.

"No I'm going to carry my mate." Brittany proudly says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt," Santana moans as Brittany kisses her neck. "I'm so turned on right now that I need you to stop or we'll be mating."

This peaks Brittany's interest as she's wanted to mate with Santana since Santana kissed her a few weeks ago. She doesn't get why they haven't yet, but Santana said something about going slow and no mating yet and she's respecting Santana's wishes.

"We mate now?" Brittany hopefully says pinning Santana down on the bed with a hopeful look.

"Britt," Santana whines trying to get up.

"No, I want to mate with you." Brittany says.

Santana sighs as she looks up into Brittany's eyes. She's thus far avoided talking about sex with the blonde. She knows it's going to be awkward at first and hasn't wanted to explain everything to the blonde.

"I love you and want to show you like in the books." Brittany softly says letting Santana up.

"Hey Britt," Santana says cupping her face. "I love you too and I want to be with you too, but what you call mating is what I call sex and it's very special. I want you so bad, but I'm worried we're not ready." she explains.

"We are," Brittany strongly says. "Please let's have this sex."

Santana chuckles at how Brittany uses the word sex.

"Okay," Santana softly says surging forward to kiss her deeply.

Brittany eagerly kisses her back allowing Santana to pull her down on top of the smaller woman. Santana knowing she has to take control and show Brittany what to do she slides her hands up the blonde's back and undoes her top. Brittany following suit does the same thing.

"I love you so much." Santana softly says reaching down to remove her own bottoms.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany whispers kicking off her bottoms. "So perfect." she says kissing the smaller woman's neck.

"Oh god Britt." Santana moans beyond wet and turned on at this point. "I need you." she moans.

Brittany stops kissing her neck and looks up at Santana eagerly waiting for some instruction. She has no idea what to do, but wants to make her mate happy.

"Britt, kiss me and gently push one finger into me." Santana instructs.

Brittany being eager to please kisses the smaller woman pushing her tongue into her mouth. Slowly she trails her hand down the smaller woman's body aware that she has to be gentle. Santana quietly gasps as Brittany gently pushes one of her fingers into her.

"Oh god," Santana moans redirecting Brittany's mouth to her neck. "Fuck Britt I need you to pull your finger almost all the way out and thrust it back in." she groan.

"I love you." Brittany whispers into her neck.

"Keep going," Santana groans.

Brittany continues to thrust enjoying watching the way Santana's face contorts in pleasure and the moans she's making. She's so turned on herself that she starts humping herself on Santana's knee.

"So hot," Santana moans pushing her knee up against Brittany's center. "Add another finger." she groans.

Brittany adds a second finger thrusting even faster than before. Her thumb starts brushing against Santana's clit causing her to moan louder and squirm. This causes her to smile as she seems to have found something about sex out on her own. She continues to brush against the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck B I'm so fucking close." Santana moans closing her eyes tightly as she feels her release coming quickly.

Brittany's in complete awe of Santana as she comes.

"Britt!"

As she comes she jams her knee into Brittany causing her to come as well. It takes several minutes for them to both come down from their highs. Brittany pulls a blanket over them and pulls Santana snug against her side.

"Britt," Santana softly says snuggling even more into Brittany. "That was…you were amazing. No one has ever made me feel so loved before."

"I was good for you?" Brittany asks a little shocked.

"You are the best Britt and I can tell you that we'll be having sex a lot." Santana says cupping her face.

"I like that San." Brittany says smiling.

Santana lays her head on Brittany's chest as she hears the blonde's breath even out. She wasn't lying when she told Brittany that the sex was amazing cause it was, but it was also awkward at the start. She's happy though that it can only get better and if the sex was that good their first time she can only imagine how great it will become.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's super happy with how their relationship has grown since they had sex a week ago. Everything between them has been going amazing.

"San? What are you doing?" Brittany asks frowning as she watches Santana build something out of wood on top of a huge hill.

"A signal fire for if I see a boat." Santana says not thinking how this will affect Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany says suddenly doubting that they're really doing good if Santana wants to leave her.

"Yeah I know I don't get why I didn't think of this before." Santana happily says.

Brittany doesn't know what to do so she just leaves heading down to the beach. She feels like everything is crumbling around her. It hadn't occurred to her that after they had sex that Santana would still want to leave. Looking out at the ocean she wonders what's so great about leaving this island what's out there that's better.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana asks coming up behind her girlfriend.

"Nothing," Brittany lies.

"Britt….." Santana trails off as she sees a boat off in the distance. "Shit, a boat! Britt a boat!" she shouts hugging the blonde tightly.

She's not dense and can tell that something is wrong. Even with a boat now in sight she knows she has to figure out what's wrong with the blonde.

"Britt something is wrong you're so tense." Santana softly says hoping they can figure this out quickly so she can go light her beacon in hopes that the boat sees it.

"You really want to leave?" Brittany softly asks.

That's when it hits Santana of why the blonde's been upset the last hour.

"It's not that I want to leave you Britt, but I want to go home." Santana says grabbing Brittany's hands and swinging them between them. "I was hoping that maybe you'd come with me."

Brittany frowns, but the tension leaves her body as Santana doesn't want to leave her.

"San," Brittany says cupping Santana's face and kisses her. "I can't leave, I've lived here my whole life San."

Santana sighs as she doesn't think that she'll be able to change the blonde's mind.

"I need to go home Britt. I have a life back there." Santana weakly says not believing herself anymore.

Just staring into the blonde's crystal blue eyes makes her questions why she'd leave.

"Listen San you have two choices light your fire and leave or come back to the cave and stay with me." Brittany says before leaving.

It takes Santana all of two seconds to decide. She pulls Brittany back into a kiss.

"I want to stay here with you." Santana whispers.


	2. Paradise

**I didn't intend on writing another part, but since several people asked me to and I kind of didn't like the ending to the first part I decided to add this second chapter. I hope you all enjoy. All mistakes are my own and I apologize for them in advice I wrote this while at work.**

Brittany smiles as Santana kisses her. She really wants to stay here with her. It makes Brittany beyond happy that Santana's willing to give up her whole world for her. She wraps her arms around Santana tightly spinning them around.

"I'm so happy that you're staying San." Brittany sighs sniffing her hair.

"I'm happy too Britt, but you have promise me to never leave me." Santana softly says happy to let go of her former life, but only if she has Brittany with her the whole time.

She can't bear the thought of having to stay here alone.

"Sorry I make you chose, but I can't go to your world. Too much." Brittany says feeling bad that she's making the Latina chose.

"It's okay Britt; I'd rather stay here with you then go back to father." Santana says feeling better and better about her decision the long she has Brittany's arms wrapped around her.

It's a subject that Santana has avoided completely thus far. Her father. He's not a very nice man and has always thought that she should do whatever he wants though she's so head strong that she never let him have his way.

"You okay San?" Brittany asks tilting her head to the side as she looks at the other woman.

"It's fine Britt." Santana says trying to shrug off Brittany's arms.

"No it's not." Brittany says tightening her grip around the smaller woman.

"My father's not a nice man and I'm so happy that I decided to stay with you. I hadn't really thought about the fact that if I had gone back that I'd be going back to him telling me what to do. Here with you I have freedoms that I'd never have back in my old life." Santana softly says laying back into the blonde.

"This your home and life now?" Brittany asks wants to make sure that Santana understands that the blonde wants her here from now on.

"Yes Britt, this is my home now." Santana says burrowing herself into her side.

"Good," Brittany says causing Santana to squeal as she sweeps her up in her arms.

"Britt,"

"Let's go home, I want to have sex." Brittany says smiling holding Santana tightly to her.

Santana giggles at the blonde's use of sex. She's never meet anyone who just openly uses the word sex without a second thought. It's part of the reason she loves the blonde so much though. Curling into the blonde she smiles so glad that she decided to stay and not light the fire signal. Now that she really thinks about it she doesn't need to go back to her old life to be happy, she's really happy here with Brittany. The only thing she misses about her old life is her mother. Her mother was rock when her father would pressure her to do something. She wishes that she could have her mother here, but knows that her mom would never leave her father.

"You happy?" Brittany asks setting Santana down at the start of the path up to the cave. "You quiet."

"I've very happy Britt, just thinking of the one thing I miss my mom." Santana says starting to go up the path.

"I miss my mom too." Brittany says giving Santana a sad smile.

"But it doesn't matter I have you and that's all I need now." Santana says envious of how simple life is to Brittany, she wishes her life could be that way then again she guesses it is now.

As soon as they're in the cave Brittany takes Santana's hand a pulls her over to their bed. Brittany at Santana's request had made them a bigger bed a few weeks before though they don't really need it since every night Santana basically fuses herself into Brittany they didn't really need a bigger bed.

"I want to make love to you." Brittany softly says.

"Then make love to me Britt." Santana says wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Brittany gently lays Santana on the bed and strips her of her clothes before stripping herself. She plans on worship this beautiful woman for hours to show her how much she appreciates her staying here with her.

"I love you," Brittany whispers leaning down to kiss her.

Santana surges up to meet Brittany's lips wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. She pulls the blonde down on top of her loving her lover's weight on top of her.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany whispers kissing the smaller woman deeply.

They make love for hours Brittany showing Santana how much she loves her. By the time Brittany finally rolls off of the smaller woman Santana can't move her body still recovering from cumming so many times in a row.

"Next time I'm making love to you too." Santana sleepily says.

"I love that." Brittany says smiling proud of herself that she's tired Santana out.

She loves a sleepy Santana as she thinks she's just so cute.

"You do you know that I'm very happy here with you right?" Santana sleepily asks.

"I know San, but it's nice to hear." Brittany says smiling as Santana settles herself on top of the blonde.

"I do and I love you so much Britt. I don't want you to ever worry about me leaving again. I'm never going to leave you now." Santana says wanting to reassure the blonde.

Brittany doesn't respond instead she just squeezes Santana tighter into her letting her know that she understands.

"Go to sleep San," Brittany whispers yawning. "Lord Tubbington you can come in now." she shouts as she always kicks the monkey out before they have sex not wanting him to see Santana naked.

"Night Britt," Santana sleepily says pulling a blanket over herself and Brittany.

"Night San, night Lord Tubbington,"

Santana groans as Lord Tubbington climbs on top of her to sleep like he has every other night, but she doesn't say anything cause having Lord Tubbington there makes Brittany happy and she'll do anything to make the blonde happy even if it means she has a monkey sleep on her back.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana managed to convince Brittany to go with her to the east side of the island to swim in the warm water bay. Brittany still doesn't like going to the beach at all, but will go after some convincing slash making out from Santana.

"I don't get why you don't like the beach it's amazing." Santana says lying in the soft white sand.

"We're not protected out here." Brittany says looking around for any danger.

"Britt, nothing is going to hurt us out here just relax." Santana says pulling on Brittany's hand to join her on the ground.

"But…." Brittany says looking back at the tree line.

"Britt, we both know that there's nothing on this island that you can't handle even a tiger." Santana softly says finally managing getting Brittany to sit down next to her.

"The island's not what I'm worried about, what if something comes from the water or above? The trees at least give us some protection." Brittany says trying to relax for the smaller woman.

Santana frowns as she's never heard Brittany ever talk about something coming from the sky. It makes her wonder why the blonde would be worried about something coming from the sky, but decides not to question her about it right now or she might lose her day at the beach.

"Let's go in the water and swim." Santana says getting up and holding her hands out for Brittany.

"I'm not sure San." Brittany says giving the ocean water a questioning look.

"We'll be fine Britt." Santana says grabbing her hands and helping her up.

Brittany reluctantly follows her smiling softly at how happy Santana looks. She'll do anything even spend a day out here in the open just to see the smaller woman look this happy.

"You sure you want to swim after all their might be something down there that will bite your toes." Brittany teases Santana as she pulls them out waist deep.

"Oh quiet you I haven't been scared of things in the water in months." Santana says splashing Brittany before wadding out deep.

"I'm going to get you!" Brittany shouts diving up to get Santana.

Santana starts swimming out deeper trying to keep out of Brittany's reach. She knows the blonde will have to come up for air shortly and she doesn't want her to scare her yet again. She treads water about two hundred yards out looking around for where the blonde is going to pop up for a quick breath of air. It starts to worry her when she doesn't see Brittany at all. What she doesn't realize is that Brittany had managed to get behind her and is now sneaking up on her from behind.

"Britt!" Santana shouts getting very worried.

Brittany just smiles as she wraps her arms around Santana causing her to scream and fail trying to get out of the grip of whatever has her.

"It's just me San." Brittany softly says.

"Fucking shit." Santana gasps giving up her fight and allowing Brittany to hold her up. "You can't do that Britt Britt you gave me a heart attack." she gasps clutching her chest.

"Sorry San," Brittany says tightening her grip as Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist.

"I think I've had enough excitement for now let's go ashore and sunbathe." Santana says her heart finally having stopped racing.

Brittany just nods and swims them both ashore not sorry at all that she scared Santana. They both know that this is going to happen again the next time they go swimming together in the ocean. It's Brittany's favorite thing to do and even though it gives Santana a fright she enjoys it to.

"Laying her quietly on the beach this is the life Britt." Santana sighs as Brittany puts her down.

"I'm going to go get lunch and Lord Tubbington he misses being around us." Brittany says not one to sunbathe as she always ends up burnt.

"Okay can you get that yellow hard shelled fruit that I love?" Santana asks pouting.

"Sure San,"

An hour later Brittany returns with a feast of fruit and nuts and of course Lord Tubbington. Sometimes Santana really wishes she could get rid of the monkey after all Brittany has her now, but she never will since Lord Tubbington brings Brittany such happiness. After they finish eating Brittany and Lord Tubbington have a climbing contest while Santana watches from the ground content with catching her rays.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt!" Santana shouts staring in awe at the cold water bay that the river flows into.

A boat, a huge boat is coming in to anchor. She hasn't seen a boat since she saw that boat over a year ago when she decided to stay here with Brittany.

"Britt!" she shouts again unsure of what to do.

"What San!" Brittany shouts coming over holding an empty trap. "I was just about to catch us dinner when you started yelling." she says giving Santana a this better be worth it look.

"Look," Santana says pointing out to the bay.

"Wha….oh," Brittany says staring at the ship. "That's really big." she whispers dropping the trap and curling into Santana.

"I didn't flag them down Britt I swear." Santana rambles when it hits her that Brittany might think that she got the ship to anchor here.

"I know you didn't." Brittany softly says still curled into Santana.

This is something that Brittany has no knowledge about. She doesn't know what to do with a huge ship here. This has never happened before.

"What do we do?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I don't know San," Brittany whispers.

"Should we go sneak a peek at who's here?" Santana asks her first thought being that this is a pirate ship.

"Do you think we should?" Brittany asks willing to follow Santana's lead for once as she knows more about these people and their world.

"Yeah," Santana says nodding her head. "We should go see who these people are, but we should defiantly stay out of sight. We don't know if they'd try to harm us or not." she says trying to be confident for the blonde.

"Okay," Brittany says waiting for Santana to lead.

"Um…Britt maybe you should go first, you're better at hiding than me." Santana suggests unsure of what would be a good hiding spot.

Brittany nods leading them down towards the beach. She's very careful to avoid any open spaces not wanting who ever these people are to see them. They're just about at the tree line of the beach where Brittany planned to hide in the trees when Santana yanks her back behind a large bush.

"Shit," Santana whispers staring at a man halfway up the beach.

"What is it San?" Brittany asks frowning at the smaller woman.

"That's my dad," Santana breaths staring at him.

"Oh," Brittany says unsure of whither this is a good or bad thing.

"Britt we have to leave." Santana quickly says not wanting her father to find her.

"Why?" Brittany asks not understanding.

"My dad will take me away with him and we'll never see each other again. I can't lose you Britt." Santana softly says trying not to cry.

She just wants to just run as far away as she can. Her dad if he gets wind that she's here will tear this island apart looking for her. She can't let that happen. She can't lose Brittany.

"I don't want to lose you." Brittany says on the verge of tears.

"You won't Britt, but we have to leave now." Santana says pulling on Brittany's arm to leave.

Santana manages to pull Brittany with her back up towards the cave without anyone seeing them. Meanwhile down on the beach Carlos Lopez looks around yet another looking deserted island.

"This looks very similar to the last two islands we searched." Carlos grunts.

"It is Mr. Lopez, but it's also the closet to the last known spot of the ship your daughter was on." the captain says hoping they find this man's daughter soon.

"Then why is it she isn't on any of the beaches? I know my daughter and she wouldn't head inland." Carlos says getting very frustrated that this search as turned up nothing.

"Mr. Lopez if she did survive than most likely she must have headed inland, but let's be honest I don't think anyone survived that wreck. We should have found someone by now if they had." the first mate says.

"I won't give up." Carlos stubbornly says. "We're searching every inch of this island."

"As you wish Mr. Lopez." the captain says nodding his head.

The first mate gives the captain a look of really, but the captain ignores it. They're getting paid too well for this basically pointless search for him to stop just because they most likely won't find the girl, but he won't tell Mr. Lopez that.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We have to leave." Santana frantically says when they reach the cave.

She starts running around collecting everything and putting it on the bed.

"San, relax." Brittany says grabbing her by the arms and stopping her.

"We can't relax my father's going to find us." Santana says trying to make Brittany understand that her father won't give up.

"San," Brittany sighs taking her hands and kissing them. "Who knows this island the best?" she softly asks.

"You do," Santana says without thought.

"Then why are you worried? I can hide us here in places that no one even knows exist." Brittany softly says brushing some hair out Santana's face. "I'll make sure he doesn't find us."

"How?" Santana asks not sure if she believes the blonde even though she wants to.

"I have a second cave up at the top of the waterfall that unless you're willing to climb the waterfall you can't get to." Brittany softly says.

"Can I make it?" Santana asks now worried that she might not be able to.

"I'll help you the whole way. Now let's hid all of this stuff in the back of the cave." Brittany says knowing that it will make Santana more comfortable to hide everything.

Honestly Brittany doesn't think that they'll find or reach this cave, but she wants to put Santana's mind at ease as much as she can.

"Okay,"

It takes them a good twenty minutes to hide everything in the cave and make it look like just another cave. Brittany grabs Lord Tubbington hand and Santana's leading them out and towards the waterfall and her second cave. Santana keeps looking all around terrified that her dad will pop out of the bushes and force her to go home.

Now that she's decided to stay here on this island with Brittany she can't imagine leaving. Over the last year she's come to really appreciate how beautiful this island and lifestyle is. She's even come to love Lord Tubbington though sometimes she still hates him; he's defiantly grown on her.

"Lord Tubbington will show you the way and I'll be right behind you." Brittany says once they reach the base of the waterfall.

"Britt are you sure this is a good idea?" Santana asks still freaked out about heights.

"You can do it San." Brittany says knowing that the smaller woman is just scared.

"But what if I fall?" Santana asks.

"Then I'll catch you." Brittany simply says.

"But….."

"San do you want to go back to the other cave and hide there cause we can." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana.

"No, this place is safer." Santana says taking a deep breath before she starts the long climb up.

It takes them a good thirty minutes to climb up to the cave. Santana's pretty sure Brittany could have done it quicker, but she stayed behind her the whole way up. It gave Santana some sense of safety having the blonde behind her ready to catch her should she slip. By the time she reaches the top Santana is exhausted, terrified and relieved that they made it up in one piece. Then it hits her how in the world are they going to get down. That's not something she's looking forward to doing.

"Do you think they saw us?" Santana asks terrified that her dad saw them climbing.

"No they're searching on the west side of the island now and they have yet to leave the beach." Brittany says heading deeper into the cave.

Santana notes how small this cave is. It has two small beds and a fire ring that's it.

"Britt what about food?" Santana asks her stomach grumbling.

"I'll get us food at night." Brittany says.

"But what if you fall or get hurt." Santana says worried about Brittany's safety.

"Don't worry San, but until then here." Brittany says pulling a piece of fruit out of her backpack that Santana hadn't even noticed that she was wearing.

"I'm always going to worry about your safety Britt." Santana says pulling Brittany over to the bed so she can cuddle into her.

"And I'm never going to leave you." Brittany says kissing the top of her head.

They settle in for what Santana expects will be a long few weeks. She knows that her dad will thoroughly search this whole island for any signs of human life. Her only hope is that he doesn't find them. She cuddles into Brittany even more taking comfort in the fact that the blonde has her arms tightly around her.

They stay hidden in the waterfall cave for two weeks with only Brittany going out at night to gather them food and of course Lord Tubbington just doing whatever he wants after all he is a monkey. Santana's starting to get restless she doesn't like being so high up and cooped up all day and night. She's realized that she's changed to be more like Brittany enjoying this island and everything it has to offer and hates being cooped up. She can tell that Brittany is restless though less than her since she does get out even if it's at night.

"Britt I want to come with you tonight." Santana says as Brittany gets ready to leave.

"San you know you can't come what if he sees you." Brittany says wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

"But I'm tired of staying cooped up in here." Santana pouts.

"I know, but it's for your own safety." Brittany softly says kissing her gently.

It only takes a few minutes of making out for Brittany to fold and let Santana go with her.

"Thank you Britt Britt." Santana says snuggling into Brittany's side as they get ready to leave.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Brittany whispers to herself, but Santana overhears.

Santana's impressed with how far Brittany's come since she arrived on the island and started teaching her more English. She's pretty sure she could now hold a conversation with just about anyone back in her old life and not get confused or lost.

"You won't regret this." Santana says smiling and Brittany just shakes her head.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Who goes there!" Carlos shouts into the dark jungle.

He had gone wandering off from the beach campsite the crew had set up and had gotten lost. Now it's the middle of the night and he's been stumbling through the jungle for who knows how long. For all he knows he's on the complete opposite side of the island at this point. He breaks through some bushes at the edge of a clearing and sees two illumined figures. It's a full moon that's shining directly down on them causing the figures to look like ghosts. They turn around when they hear him breaking the bushes branches and he gasps. Standing there next to a tall blonde is none other than his daughter.

Santana freezes staring at her dad. She's terrified that he's now going to take her away from Brittany. While Santana's frozen Brittany's forming a plan in her head. She'll distract the man while Santana makes a break for it, but she's not sure how yet. All she knows is that she's going to do everything in her power to make sure this man doesn't take Santana from her.

"Santana," Carlos sobs completely out of it from walking in the jungle so long in the dark.

Santana doesn't know what to do so she just stands there staring at her father. She reaches over to take Brittany's hand. This causes Carlos to start sobbing even harder.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Carlos sobs looking up to the sky.

He turns his attention back to Brittany who has her head cocked to the side unsure of what this man is sorry for and why he's staring at her like he knows her.

What neither girl knows is that years ago when Santana was just born Carlos had send two of his house workers a husband and very beautiful wife on a boat to Australia from allegedly stealing a hundred pounds from his father even though it was him that stole it. He knew that the couple had perished at sea, but what no one knew was that the wife had been pregnant and had given birth to Brittany. That the couple had made it onto the island and set up a little home for their daughter before dying when she was three (though she doesn't remember them at all) that's when Lord Tubbington's mom decided to take care of Brittany.

"I'm so sorry I took your life, but did you have to take my daughter's." Carlos sobs.

That's when it hits Santana he thinks she's dead. Elbowing Brittany she whispers under her breath to play along as her dad for some reason thinks she's dead.

"Yes," Brittany says in the deepest voice she has.

"Why? I know I've done so many bad things, but she's innocent." Carlos sobs.

"That's why daddy," Santana says knowing that she'll know what to say more than Brittany.

The blonde has done her part now all she needs to do is stand there and look intimidating to Carlos.

"But," Carlos tries to say getting up.

"I feel safe and loved for the first time daddy." Santana says snuggling into Brittany's side. "You have to let me go."

Brittany wraps her arm tightly Santana's waist staring down at the man hoping he doesn't make her do something to him that will upset Santana. She doesn't want to hurt Santana's dad, but will if she has to.

"I don't want to." Carlos says getting up and walking towards them.

Foreseeing this as a problem if he tries to touch Santana and finds out that she's not a ghost Brittany picks up a huge branch and whacks over the head with it.

"Britt what was that for?" Santana asks as he falls to the ground.

"If he touched either of us the gig would have been up." Brittany says shrugging dropping the branch. "Now let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Santana asks as Brittany leads them back to the waterfall.

"No idea you?"

"Nope,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana leans back into Brittany's embrace as they watch the boat sail off into the distance. It's been less than two days since they saw her dad in the jungle. While she's happy that she gets to stay here with Brittany it saddens her a bit that the last piece of her old life is now gone. No one will ever come looking for her again. Looking up at Brittany she knows that it's worth this. This is paradise and she gets to spend the rest of her life with the blonde here. Her smile grows when Brittany looks down at her a smile on her face.

"I love you so much Britt." Santana whispers pulling Brittany's head down into a kiss.

"I love you too San." Brittany says smirking as she swoops Santana and takes off for the ledge.

"NOOOOOO!" Santana shrieks as Brittany jumps off the top of the waterfall with Santana in her arms.

Santana sputters up to the surface after they land pissed as hell at the blonde only to be met by a pair of soft lips. A simple small kiss from the blonde makes all her anger at being dunked fade away.

"I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

"Me too Britt, me to."


End file.
